federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistar Quinn (Mrtw0face)
'Biography' "The only good Romulan is a dead Romulan." - ' 'Quince '' ''' 'in ''2387'' Facinated by space and technology in childhood, Quince was criticized when he prop osed to build the first space-faring shuttle in his species existence. When launched, the shuttle broke down in the atmosphere and only the quick efforts of the U.S.S. Scarlet B saved him. After assisting in "First Contact" with the Aquasians and proposing they become a member of the Federation (Which was unsuccesful, Aquais didn't join FS until a decade later), started training at the Starfleet Acadamy to become a security officer, something he had been meaning to become on Aquais. After only three years at the acadamy due to his advanced abilities, Mister quickly applied to be Head of Security on the U.S.S. Scarlet B. Rose through ranks (And Scarlets), until ending up as First Officer of the U.S.S. Scarlet D and Head of Security Branch, and then Rear Admiral of FS itself. Final Reform July 21st, 2012 led to automatic demotion to Commander rank and dismissal of all positions save for the XO position on the Scarlet. Mister is happy with this and still continues to hold his Wiki Manager position by default. 'Personal Information ' Name:Missterr Quince (Mistar in Galactic Standard, pronounced Miss-ter, most know him by his nickname, Mr, pronounced Miss-ter or Em-Are.) Species: Aquasian Gender: Male Year of Birth: 2350, January 3rd (39 years old) Medical Issues: None Unique Features: Fading scar over right eye (Caused by Romulan Ceremonial Dagger slash) Height: 5'10 Weight: 192 LB's Hair Color: Dark green Eye Color: (None, Fish-like reflective eyes) Nationality: Grand Aqua Aquasian Skills/Personality: Crack-shot with a Phaser Rifle, and adequete at melee combat, but naturally prefers dimplomatic solutions. Initially had a strong revenge factor against anyone who attacked those who he cared for, but has now matured past it. Also carries a ceremonial Romulan dagger he looted from the first Romulan he killed in the War. Immunities/Vulnerablities: Highly cold and pressure resistant from living underwater; little resistance to heat for same reason. Has barely okay eyesight, bad sense of smell, but sharp ears. Not good at lifting weights or heavy objects due to pressure resistance. Likes: Bravery, determination, respect, caution Dislikes: Blindly following orders, big egoes, overconfidence 'Group Information': ---- Joined: May 2009 Current Branch: Command Current Rank: Commander Current/Former Position(s): First Officer on U.S.S. Scarlet (Current and sole position), Director of Information and Records (default position), Rear Admiral, FS (Former position), Aquasian Ambassador (Temporary Position in 2377) ''Promotion Log'': Graduated from Federation Starfleet Acadamy, Class of 2381 Started as a Lieutenant and as Security Chief of the USS Scarlet B on May 10th, 2009 Promotion to Commander Rank and XO of USS Scarlet B in the mid-summer months of 2009 Promotion to the rank of Captain and position of Head of Security in Summer of 2010 Promotion to Rear Admiral of Federation Starfleet and rank of RA in late December, 2011 Demotion to Commander Rank due to Treaty Reform, rank set in stone for relative eternity. *note: mr is a nob Category:Personnel Records